<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the shadow ends by Kerzal_Victoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000261">Where the shadow ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerzal_Victoria/pseuds/Kerzal_Victoria'>Kerzal_Victoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gifted (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerzal_Victoria/pseuds/Kerzal_Victoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大战之后，Lauren和Andy踏上了寻找新生活的道路。<br/>走向可能有点雷。但是人生远比这更狗血，不是吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Strucker &amp; Lauren Strucker, Marcos Diaz/Caitlin Strucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where the shadow ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy拉过一张椅子在Lauren旁边坐下，把喝了一口的茶放在中间的小桌上。日光在廊下的深色地板上浅浅地移动，有微风吹过他的小腿，让他想起10岁那年全家去佛罗里达度假的时光，那时候爸爸妈妈坐在长廊的椅子上，微笑着看他和Lauren为了最后一瓶汽水的归属权争论不休。</p><p> </p><p>现在刚买回来的可乐在冰箱里排成行，他们又只剩他们俩了。Andy转过头想要拿茶杯，发现Lauren已经睡着了，他把歪到地上的毛毯重新拉回到她肩膀上掖好，自己也找了个舒服的姿势闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>这是很平常的一个下午，天气在回暖，海鸟在小镇上空盘旋，山下的渔港拉响了返航的鸣笛，他们可以肆无忌惮地在躺椅上昏昏欲睡，没人知道他们曾是能够毁天灭地的芬利斯双子，不用再时刻担心自己的头像出现在电视通缉令上。</p><p>在他们的父亲把自己变成白昼最亮的焰火并以此拉着瑞瓦同归于尽后，他们都被当局登记为“死亡”状态；Lorna在撤退途中为了保护他们失去了生命；而这些都是发生在两年前的伤痛了。在失去挚爱之后，他们的母亲和Marcos走到了一起。在他们的婚礼上，Andy拥抱了Marcos，说照顾好她。Marcos点点头，他已经看出来芬里斯姐弟离开的决心，仍然问他Caitlin知道吗？</p><p> </p><p>“等我们走了之后再说吧，我和Lauren到了安全的地方就会联系你们。”</p><p>“好吧，一路顺风。”</p><p>“照顾好我妈妈。”</p><p>“我会的。”</p><p>无需再多言，这是男人间的默契，Andy喝掉了杯子里的最后一口酒，远远地望着远处人群中的Caitlin。父亲去世后她好久没这样开心过了。</p><p> </p><p>此后他们偶尔会收到一些信件，Sentinel Services大概没想到电子时代居然还有人会用这种古老的方式传递信息。他们断断续续地得知Caitlin和Marcos的生活进展，Dawn会说话了，他们被派去蒙大拿州建立underground的联络站，在那里Caitlin生下了一个儿子，取名叫Rick。</p><p> </p><p>“至少Marcos终于能看见自己的孩子出生了。”Lauren读完信说，Andy坐在餐桌另一边点点头，低下头搅动着茶杯里的勺子，形成一个冒着热气的棕色小漩涡。彼时他们刚搬到这个海边小镇不久，渔港被坚冰封冻着，积雪堆在黑色的道路两边，他们推开镇上唯一一所酒吧的门，暖气扑面而来。</p><p>“起码得有个地方落脚。”Lauren正发愁着当晚的去处，Andy已经拎着一把钥匙回来了。</p><p>“没想到你还是个交际花呢，这么快搭上姑娘了？”Lauren带着讽意开口。</p><p>“第一，Mrs.Scout不是什么姑娘；第二，她是我们未来两个月的房东，积雪融化之前我们都可以住她在街对面的公寓。”Andy摸出一个钥匙圈，仔细地把钥匙扣进小铁环里，妥帖地递给Lauren。</p><p>一瞬间她觉得自己好像有点不认识Andy了，这个一直需要她照顾、担心以及轻看的弟弟在很短时间内悄悄地成长，并不是说他在一夜之间长高了一英尺，他学会了隐瞒和沉默，在Lauren的眼皮底下长成一个越来越可靠的成年人。偶然她触碰到他的手指，温度都开始变得陌生。</p><p>他会把最后一包巧克力让给Lauren，也会在她打哈欠的时候主动提出换他来开车。他不再是那个任性的孩子了，即使这仍然是他的权力。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>